


Много шума из душевой

by IrieErde



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrieErde/pseuds/IrieErde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Канеда оказался в неудачное время в неудачном месте и услышал то, чего ему слышать не следовало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Много шума из душевой

День Канеды Ичиро не задался с самого утра. Сначала ему пришлось по просьбе преподавателя пропустить тренировку, потом он опоздал к началу ужина, а когда всё-таки дошёл до столовой, то нашёл там только хмурого Кисаразу. Казначей теннисного клуба сообщил ему, что после тренировки в душевой произошла авария, куда-то пропали последние тренировочные меню, десять форменных футболок требуют замены, кто-то написал на стене кладовки: "Янагизава, верни мне мой первый поцелуй!", а Мизуки куда-то пропал и лично он, Кисаразу, займётся сейчас десятком других вещей, а Канеде он доверяет пойти и запереть душевную, а потом найти менеджера и отдать ему ключ.

Дверь клубного душа действительно была не заперта, но свет внутри не горел. Канеда по привычке открыл рот, чтобы спросить есть ли кто-то внутри, но осёкся и прислушался. Из тёмных недр душевой доносились звуки борьбы.

– Подожди... подожди, не делай этого, нет!

Это был определённо голос Мизуки.

– Теперь ты просишь меня остановиться? – отвечал голос, похожий на голос Фуджи Юты. Это предположение немедленно подтвердилось, когда Мизуки срывающимся голосом крикнул:

– Юта, стой!

Но не успел наивный Канеда предположить, что его сокомандники решили проявить инициативу и самостоятельно занимаются починкой душа, как услышал следующие слова.

– Ты же сам этого хочешь, разве ты не провоцировал меня весь день? – медленно, с нажимом проговорил Юта. – Маленькая дрянь.

Канеда ошарашено пискнул и тут же крепко зажал себе рот рукой.

– Я всего лишь думал о тренировке, – возразил Мизуки. – Это всё в твоём грязном воображении!

– Ты так говоришь, но мы оба знаем у кого действительно грязное воображение. И ты на самом деле хочешь, чтобы я оттрахал тебя здесь, как последнюю шлюху. Потому что это то, что ты есть на самом деле – моя грязная шлюшка.

– Нет!

– Лучше, чтобы это было так, потому что я все равно тебя отымею. Давай, раздвигай ноги и потрись о меня немного. Настало время поработать.

– Отпусти меня, псих!

– Если будешь послушным, то я даже возьму смазку. Ты ведь хочешь завтра выйти на корт не хромая? Отвечай!

Звук шлепка гулко разнесся по душевой и Мизуки вскрикнул.

– Это не ответ. Ладно, к этому мы ещё вернёмся, я заставлю тебя говорить, и звать на помощь, и просить всадить поглубже. Ты будешь кричать, пока не охрипнешь, но никто не услышит. Никто не станет тебя искать, всем наплевать. Ты полностью в моей власти.

Канеда понимал, что нужно вмешаться, как-то помочь, но не мог пошевелиться. Позвать на помощь? Но кого? Как всегда в такие моменты его мысли обращались к капитану – Аказава брался решать самые сложные вопросы, на него можно было положиться, он знал всё на свете. Наверняка он найдёт как помочь Мизуки и вообще придумает, как мгновенно исправить ситуацию.

***

День Янагизавы Шиньи начался в девять часов утра. Выспавшийся и довольный жизнью, он оправился на занятия, где ему и испортили настроение лекциями на тему «Опаздывать – плохо». Продолжилось все адскими тренировками и сломанным душем, в который он умудрился зайти последним, то есть на него сразу полилась ледяная вода. Высушившись и отогревшись, он решил пойти в кафетерий, как наткнулся на Кисаразу.

– Я тебя искал, – по этому тону Янагизава сразу понял, что пора сваливать.

– Йо, Ацуши! – улыбнулся Янагизава, пытаясь сделать вид, что не заметил его настроения.

– Знаешь где кладовка? – сразу спросил Кисаразу.

Янагизава кивнул.

– Держи, – Кисаразу протянул ему тряпку и моющие средство. – Там для тебя послание.

– Чё?

В этом момент мимо пронесся очень взволнованный Канеда.

– Что это с ним? – Янагизава уже сделал разворот, что бы догнать его, но почувствовал, как воротник поднимается вверх и сдавливает горло.

– Сначала кладовка, потом Канеда, – Кисаразу потащил его за шиворот по коридору.

***

День Акадзавы Ёширо прошёл хуже некуда. На тренировке Мизуки был в том странно-рассеянном состоянии, которое означало, что приблизительно в половине случаев он вообще не слышал, что ему говорят, а во второй половине злился и выходил из себя по пустякам. Затем сломался душ в клубной душевой, причём сломался не сразу – горячая вода постепенно пропала, оставив десятки теннисистов намыленными и злыми. Выгнав всех в общежитие, выслушав десятки жалоб и проторчав почти час в приёмной у директора, Аказава, естественно, опоздал на ужин. Чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться – а ещё назло Мизуки, который бросил его одного разбираться со злосчастной "душевой проблемой" – он набрал шоколадок и конфет в автомате в холле, но обнаружил возле своей двери бледного, как смерть, Канеду. Ну, а тот, дрожа и запинаясь, рассказал такое, отчего аппетит у капитана окончательно пропал.

– Не-не-не знаю, что делать, но мы должны что-то сделать. Пожалуйста, капитан!

Аказава внимательно выслушал его и задал только один вопрос:

– Ты уверен, что это был именно Юта?

– Д-да, Мизуки-сан назвал его п-п-по имени. И голос... я узнал.

– Хорошо, теперь просто успокойся, – он погладил Канеду по голове. – Молодец, что рассказал мне. Посидишь здесь?

Оставив несчастного Канеду в компании шоколада, Аказава решительно отправился в клубную душевую. Он старался не задумываться о происходящем, но против воли вспоминал то брошенную Мизуки фразу: "Юта стал таким сильным в последнее время", то странное выражение на лице у Фуджи Юты, с которым он несколько дней назад спрашивал у менеджера всё ли в порядке. В душевой было пусто и Аказава, проклиная себя за медлительность, бегом вернулся в общежитие и без стука открыл дверь в комнату Фуджи Юты. Тот сидел на кровати и с жадностью жевал сендвич.

– Я всё знаю! – сказал Аказава угрожающе. – Я всё знаю про вас с Мизуки.

Сендвич Юты шлёпнулся на покрывало.

– Как долго?

– Чего?

– Я спрашиваю, как долго ты... и он... – Аказава просто не мог заставить себя выговорить эти слова. – Ты его...

– Четыре месяца, – ответил Юта и с вызовом посмотрел прямо на него. – Разве это тебя касается, капитан?

Аказава размахнулся и вложил в удар всю свою силу, разочарование и злость.

***

День Фуджи Юты выдался просто отвратительным. И хуже всего был тот момент, когда к нему с обвинениями ворвался Аказава-бучо. Юта давно подозревал, что у того особые отношения с Мизуки, и, никому не признаваясь, изводил себя бесполезной ревностью. Но то, что Аказава внезапно разъярился и решил размять кулаки, было ещё не самым страшным. А вот потом он как-то внезапно успокоился и сказал:

– Пакуй вещи, и чтобы завтра утром я тебя уже здесь не видел.

– Но я...

– Или твои родители и любимый брат в подробностях узнают, что ты за грязный извращенец. Я понятно объяснил? Время пошло.

Юте понадобилось не меньше пяти минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Его сердце колотилось, как бешеное, уши горели, а в носу щипало от еле сдерживаемых слез. В такой ситуации он мог сделать только одно – немедленно пойти к Мизуки-сан и всё ему рассказать.

– Аказава... он всё про нас знает, – выдавил Юта в ответ на раздраженное: "Ну, и чего тебя принесло?"

– Надеюсь, ты сказал, что это не его дело?

– Сказал и он меня ударил.

– Так надо было дать сдачи, зачем ты ко мне пришёл? Я за тебя Аказаву бить не буду.

– Он... он мне сказал собирать вещи. Сказал, что если я до завтра не уеду, он всё расскажет моим родителям.

Мизуки с громким стуком опустил чашечку на блюдце.

– Он так сказал? Этот идиот, что, взбесился? Ладно, я с ним поговорю, подожди меня здесь. А хотя нет, я передумал, жди меня в библиотеке.

Юта удивленно моргнул.

– А зачем в библио...

– Книжки будем читать! – буркнул Мизуки и, выходя, демонстративно хлопнул дверью.

***

День Мизуки Хаджимэ прошёл просто великолепно. Ну как, всё шло хорошо, пока дверь его комнаты в общежитии едва не снёс Фуджи Юта в состоянии, близком к истерике. Нужно признать, что причина у Юты была довольно веская, и это тоже не радовало.

– Аказава, – провозгласил он, врываясь в комнату капитана, потому что стук в дверь не признавал в принципе, – ты идиот!

Аказава был не один, рядом с ним на кровати устроился Канеда, обнимающий большую чашку чая. Мизуки махнул в сторону двери, показывая, что хочет поговорить с капитаном один на один.

– Давайте все успокоимся, – осторожно сказал Аказава. – Мизуки, а тебе давай тоже сделаем чай.

– Я вылью его тебе на голову! Канеда, ты выйдешь или нет? Можешь постоять за дверью, мы быстро закончим.

– Мизуки, я понимаю, что тебе тяжело, но мы... – Аказава повернулся в сторону своего партнёра по парным, но тот уже стоял у двери. – Ладно, лично я волнуюсь о тебе. И все остальные в команде тоже, просто ты умудрился запугать их окончательно.

– Это очень трогательно, но волноваться не о чем.

– Мизуки! – Аказава подошёл совсем близко и сделал попытку взять его за руку. – Я знаю, что ты никогда не признаешься в своей слабости. Для тебя важно быть непобедимым, важно, чтобы никто не усомнился в твоём умении всё контролировать, но бывают моменты...

– Зачем ты решил выгнать Юту? Или о том, что без него у команды вообще нет шансов, ты просто не подумал?

– Да наплевать на команду, если этот ублюдок тебя изнасиловал!

– Что?

– Ты можешь не скрывать, Канеда всё видел, да и Юта ничего не скрывал. И у него хватило смелости пойти к тебе после этого?

– Канеда видел?

– Сегодня в душевой. Послушай, больше никто не узнает. Мы...

– Так, Канеда, вернись-ка, – Мизуки высунулся в коридор и втащил Канеду обратно в комнату. – Сейчас ты нам всем кое-что почитаешь вслух. Так, где оно... Было же в закладках... Ага, держи.

– Что это?

– Википедия.

***

День Номуры Такуи прошёл как обычно. С тренировки он ушёл в числе первых и не застал проблем с водой в душе, а после ужина, как всегда, пошёл в библиотеку. Устроившись за любимым столом у окна, он открыл любимый учебник по истории и с головой погрузился в чтение. Трудности эпохи Бакуматсу увлекли Номуру, и только закончив главу он понял, что в библиотеке больше не один – за стеллажами кто-то ходил и разговаривал.

Номура прислушался.

– Хорошо, ты ученик, который не готовился к уроку и пытается отвлечь своего учителя, – доносился из-за стеллажей голос Мизуки. – Можешь вести себя понаглее, мне понравилось.

– Но если кто-то опять услышит? – спрашивал голос Фуджи Юты. – Я не хочу ещё раз получить в глаз!

– Не ной! Кто ещё пойдёт в библиотеку в такое время?

– Аказава-бучо очень рассердился.

– Я тоже очень рассердился. Заставил их с Канедой читать статью из Википедии про ролевые игры и БДСМ.

– Они так волновались. Переживали за тебя.

– Да, я не ожидал, что... Ну ладно, неважно. Конечно они волновались, ведь без меня вы вообще ни на что не способны! Ладно, не жмись, мы уже сто раз делали это в библиотеке.

– Хорошо. Хорошо, эээ... начнём?

– Только смотри мне, ещё раз дёрнешь за волосы, как в душевой, получишь по яйцам. Итак, – голос Мизуки изменился, стал более глубоким, с придыханием, – где ваше домашнее задание, Фуджи Юта-кун?

– Вам точно нужно именно оно, сенсей? Или может быть, вы оставили меня одного после урока, – шелест ткани, – зачем-то ещё?

– Нет, мы не можем, это неправильно!

– Чего вы хотите, сенсей? Хотите почувствовать мой член у себя во рту? Он такой большой, что придётся постараться.

– Помолчи, – дыхание Мизуки уже заметно сбилось. – Просто продолжали трогать меня там. Сожми... сильнее...

– Вам не кажется, что в вашем положении не требуют, а просят?

– Пожалуйста...

– Слишком быстро. Я рассчитываю на долгий урок.

Номура покачал головой и перевернул страницу учебника. Эти двое всегда много шумели, но он привык.

***

Кисаразу Ацуши просто отказывался говорить о своем дне.


End file.
